GUIÑAPOS
by PIMPI
Summary: Sakura es la encargada de narrarnos desde su perspectiva la vida de Naruto después de la Guerra Shinobi, se encarga de contar todo de manera psicológica como si se lo estuviera contando al mismo Uzumaki. Despues pasara a contar su historia con Sasuke para finalmente darnos a conocer un intrigante final.
1. Chapter 1

GUIÑAPOS

Me recuesto a tú lado y te miro a la cara, noto que has cambiado, luces cansado, la luz de tus ojos se ha ido junto con tus maravillosas sonrisas zorrunas; veo como lanzas un suspiro para luego voltear al techo, fijas tu vista azul en la nada hasta que el cansancio te vence, otra vez dormirás sin notar que alguien te ve de lejos, alguien te cuida desde hace seis meses.

La luz de un nuevo día te da en la cara pero tú no haces ningún intento por despertar, pronto llegan los rayos del sol de medio día que te queman el centro del pecho dándole algo de calor a tu inmundo corazón. Te levantas sin muchas ganas por primera vez desde hace semanas, semanas que te la pasabas echo ovillo sobre el colchón que ya guarda tu figura en su superficie; abres la llave y dejas que el agua fría caiga antes de introducir tu tembloroso cuerpo a la ducha, el agua de la regadera se mezcla con algo de agua salada que brota por tus ojos, el blanco de las paredes se mancha de rojo, no dejas de golpearlas hasta que sientes que tus nudillos se hacen polvo, te deslizas al piso contraes tus rodillas pegándolas a tu pecho y recuerdas una y otra vez lo sucedido, así pasa el tiempo hasta que decides salir debido a los calabrés que aquejan tus piernas.

Te da igual que ponerte, bajas a la cocina buscando algo que comer, pero hoy como ayer las alacenas están vacías y en refrigerador solo hay leche agria, te tiras en el mullido sofá y miras el reloj que marca las 2:30 pm pareciera que el tiempo no pasa lo suficientemente rápido como quisieras, revuelves tu pelo antes de tomar las llaves y salir a la calle; todo parece tan normal, tan insulso como hace mas de un mes, algunos conocidos te miran e intentan saludarte pero tú solo sigues caminado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. A lo lejos se ve un grupo de chicos como te vas acercando te percatas que son nuestros compañeros de generación, te detienes un poco los ves e inspeccionas, ellos también han cambiado se han vuelto mas fuertes, han madurado, el silencio los hostiga nadie sabe que decir tratas de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero todo se queda en un intento, estas por seguir tú camino cuando una dulce voz te detiene, volteas buscando a la dueña de tan delicado tono tus ojos se frenan hasta que te topas con su bella figura y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, vuelves a intentar sonreír encontrado el éxito esta vez. Ahora caminan juntos compartiendo el silenció, se detienen en Ichiraku toman asiento mientras les traen su orden comen en silencio pero esta vez comparten miradas, la segunda vez que visitan el lugar ya se pueden oír sus voces intentando conversar, estas comidas se repiten todos los viernes para luego pasar a tres veces por semana; pronto se encuentran viviendo bajo el mismo techo, has echo un intento por continuar, pero aun todo queda en una tentativa pues aun no me arrancas de tu corazón, aun sigues teniendo pesadillas y despiertas a media noche sudando, aun lloramos juntos nuestro fracasado amor.

Ya paso un año desde la 4ta. guerra shinobi, desde tú "victoria", desde que le demostraste a todos la luz que envuelve al Kyubi, desde el descubrimiento de mis verdaderos sentimiento hacia ti, desde mi sacrificio de amor, desde que supe que te amo.

Te miro sonreírle al espejo, luces bien el traje de novio resalta tu bronceada piel y lo rubio de tu pelo, alguien llama a la puerta, sabes que llego la hora. Estas frente a todos al pie del altar, la ves venir se mira hermosa por fin llega a tu lado, le alzas el velo y notas que tu vista azul aun provoca que se ruborice, sus ojos a perlados se fijan en los tuyos la tomas de la mano, después de una protocolaria ceremonia y un par de acepto todos les aplauden, los invitados les solicitan un beso, mientras ella cierra sus ojos tu pones las manos sobre sus hombros descubiertos, le das un ultimo vistazo, ciegas tu vista y te acercas lentamente justo cuando sus respiraciones se empiezan a mezclar te detienes abres los ojos para luego sonreír y devorar sus labios. Tal vez ella como todos los presentes crean que con quien te casaste esta mañana es Hinata, pero tú, yo y él sabemos que en el instante que te detuviste para verla por última vez su piel se hizo mas blanca, su pelo se volvió rosa y un olor a cerezas inundo tus pulmones.

Ya son tres años, y por fin has logrado tu sueño te han nombrado hokage, creí estar feliz por ti, pero en cuanto te vi esa felicidad se opaco, he notado que tus ojos ni con tu sueño realizado han vuelto a brillar, he visto tras esa sonrisa fingida que les ofreces a todos que el dolor aun vive en ti; ella también lo sabe e intenta de todo para que vuelvas a ser ese del que se enamoro, sin embargo no tiene forma de lograrlo ya que tu nuevo cargo te alejo aun mas de su lado, te la pasas encerrado en la oficina tomas el pretexto del trabajo para estar fuera de casa y tener privacidad con la soledad que no quieres dejar atrás, sigues mirando al techo antes de dormir.

Hinata esta cansada quizás mas que tú, ya no le basta su amor necesita desesperadamente el tuyo y esta es su ultima oportunidad para tener una pizca de el, te ha pedido llegar temprano y lo haces después de todo se lo debes, te ha preparado una majestuosa cena que no han probado, solo se dedican a beber sake hasta ahogar sus emociones, se han entregado a sus bajas pasiones, a ella ya no le importa en quien estés pensando cuando la haces tuya y a ti no te importa lo que ella quiera, esta noche se han desinhibido, han fingido ser un par de extraños compartiendo una noche de sexo queriendo olvidar.

Después de esa noche, solo dejaste pasar una semana para enfrascarte en una nueva pelea, tomaste tus cosas y besaste su frente prometiéndole volver pero sabemos que eso es lo que menos quieres. Ya han pasado seis meses y sigues aquí luchando con unos cuantos a tu lado incluso Garaa te a pedido que se lo dejes a el que regreses a casa, por que hasta esa sombra que te cuida y vigila de lejos se a dado cuenta de que ya no peleas por algo bueno, que tu lucha ya no es para proteger, no ahora solo matas por venganza, por rencor por impotencia, intentando encontrar tu propia muerte masacrando al enemigo, por que en cada uno de ellos lo vez a él, por que toda esa sangre te recuerda a la nuestra, por que cada vez que lo ves a los ojos miras los míos.

Hoy se cumplen nueve meses, ya no hay enemigos que vencer, todo se acabo por que no importa cuanto disimulemos hemos descubierto que aferrarnos a tu final es imposible; cierras tus ojos y te veo reposar bajo el manto estelar, hoy será la ultima noche que compartiré contigo, hoy fue el ultimo día que reí y llore cuando tu lo hiciste, por que mañana por la tarde todo cambiara.

Estas de vuelta en Konoha, todos te esperaban, eres nuevamente su héroe su orgullo; no le das gran importancia solo agradeces por educación, te ha sorprendido no ver a Hinata con todos los demás, te diriges al casa que comparte pero en el camino un chico y su perro te detienen, te dan la noticia y tu sales corriendo, sientes tu corazón latir con fuerza, sientes como vuelves a la vida, el sol por primera vez desde lo ocurrido no quema solo te calienta e ilumina; abres la puerta y hay están ellas tus ojos lloran de felicidad, la tomas entre tus brazos, la besas, la miras y sonríes, por fin has vuelto a sonreír calurosamente como antes, el brillo en tus ojos ha vuelto incluso su esplendor a incrementado y es que hoy has vuelto a sentir lo que es amar; alzas la vista y le agradeces a Hinata, tanto ella como yo lo sabemos, hoy esa bebe de pelo rubio y ojos perla se ha convertido en tu razón de ser, en la luz y fuerza de tu vida, en tu felicidad.

Llego el momento de despedirme, ya no tengo que acompañarte, no tienen sentido que siga esperándote por que incluso si llegase tu fin ya no seria a mi a quien buscarías del otro lado, pero no importa por que el día en que morí prometí amarte y lo he hecho con todas mis fuerzas, te amo tanto que rechace un supuesto paraíso a cambio de permanecer a tu lado, a cambio de verte todos los días.

Estas son las últimas flores que dejas en mi tumba diciendo que me amas, esta es la última vez que tocas la lapida con mi nombre antes de partir. Hasta siempre mi amado Naruto, me alejo con la briza y flores de cerezo, me alejo llevándome conmigo ese dolor y esa soledad que has dejado atrás junto con mi recuerdo.

Mientras te digo adiós, le digo hola a mi asesino que sigue siendo mi amigo que nunca dejara de ser mi primer amor, le doy la bienvenida por que el es quien ahora me necesita, por que el también te ha perdido, dejara de cuidarte de vigilar de lejos tu figura, renunciara a ser tu sombra para ser su propia oscuridad, pero yo tratare de ser su luz al final del camino esperando ser feliz a su lado como lo fui contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Sobrevivir

Este sentimiento quema, arde desde adentro para renacer desde las cenizas, ya no hay manera de despegarme de ti. Eres un mundo de contradicciones, tan difícil de explicar como de sobrellevar; amagas cualquier emoción e interceptas todo recuerdo de estas, es como si estuvieras huyendo de ellas. Tengo una semana a tu lado, todo se ha vuelto rutinario a penas sale el sol y tu figura ya se ha puesto en marcha a un largo entrenamiento que solo termina cuando el esplendor de la luna se fija en la cristalina agua del lago, tu figura inmóvil yace bajo un frondoso árbol. No veo la forma de describirte, donde encuentro una respuesta aparecen nuevas preguntas; no debería de sorprenderme siempre fueron tan diferentes.

Tres meses aquí, tres meses sin encontrar algo nuevo; tu presencia se desvanece a compas de cada paso que das, eres duro, eres frio, eres imponente, eres insensible, eres el mismo desde el día en que te fuiste; toda tu vida has estando creando un muro entre ti y todos los demás, pero esa pared esta por derrumbarse, se que tienes sed, sed de sangre, de muerte, sed de absolución. Tu rostro esta cambiando es demasiado perfecto que parece irreal y tus ojos mas vacios que nunca, mas sombríos que causan un escalofrió que cala hasta los huesos; tengo miedo Sasuke, miedo de lo que esta por venir.

Seria mentira decir que no he disfrutado de esto y es que me he vuelto adicta, ahora entiendo el placer, el éxtasis que provoca ser inmune a las suplicas y el dolor ajeno, el consuelo que trae mancharse las manos del rojo vivo proveniente de los cuerpos a tu merced. Caminas entre infinidad de cadáveres, entre charcos de sangre y la única reacción que logras expresar es una psicópata sonrisa; matas a culpables e inocentes por igual, disfrutas hundir el filo de la Katana en su piel atravesando cada capa desgarrando todo a su paso, admiras los hilos de sangre de sus desolladas gargantas salpicando tu rostro, pero sin duda alguna lo que mas placer te da es envolverlos en las oscuras llamas, encender de manera espontanea su piel y oírlos pedir clemencia suplicando un final.

Es curioso pero me alegro de haber venido contigo, lejos de la desgracia y lastima propia, espantando todo residuo de cordura.

Otro par de meses escapando de la realidad, jugando a ser Dioses, juzgando a todo ser vivo sentenciándolos a muerte, por que todos son impuros a los ojos del sharingan. Tus tres compinches parecen asqueados de todo esto, pero es que ellos no te comprenden, no saben lo que sientes y me haces sentir cada vez que opacas la luz de la vida.

Hace un mes que te has recluido de toda actividad, matar ya te parece algo vacío e insuficiente, me preocupa mas haya de la costumbre al mundo de lo incorrecto, me inquieta volver a ver la decadencia humana que provocan los recuerdos; estas alejándote cada vez mas de las salidas de emergencia comenzando a elegir un camino que solo te encadenara al abismo infernal de la realidad, como lo hiso con él. Ya no hay punto de retorno Sasuke, despídete de la tranquilidad incluso del placer por que a partir de hoy la amargura y la tristeza arrasaran con todo, tú solo te has clavado en el pecho un cuchillo que día con día se hundirá mas, hasta anular todo motivo de vida.

Te miro de cerca, estas tirado sobre la fría nieve, tu pelo y rostro tienen rastros del agua congelada que despide el cielo, parpadeas un par de veces ante los primeros rayos de sol, pones un cicatrizado brazo sobre tu frente cada cicatriz representa una aparente solución al dolor, tu inexpresivo aspecto oculta todo mal, toda tortura mental y espiritual que te agobian. Estas bajo la luz del sol bastante tiempo, tanto que la alfombra blanca esta casi por desaparecer, pero el astro puede iluminar y calentar todo alrededor excepto a ti.

Mírate, alimentando el odio hacia él, por que de alguna forma logro continuar; odiándome por hacerte débil y odiándote por todo y nada, solo odio queda aquí. Tus acompañantes saben que ya no volverás a ser tú, que todo lo que queda de su líder es un cascarón que llevas contigo para incitar temor a los desconocidos y conocidos que quisieran insinuar tenerte lastima.

Este es mi primer año a tú lado, un año que disfrute y después aborrecí, un año sin significado, un año que quisieras olvidar. Un nuevo ciclo ha comenzado, estas solo por decisión propia, sabemos que esta privacidad no durara mucho así que comienzas a deshacerte de esa tristeza que hace meses te ahoga; comienzas a llorar en silencio para después gritar a todo pulmón que duele que odias que te deje en paz, rompes todo a tu paso, caes de rodillas y golpeas el piso que se esta humedeciendo por tus lagrimas, la sangre de tus puños no te es suficiente necesitas autoflajelarte creyendo que el sufrimiento te hará olvidar el holocausto que compartimos, te sumerges en la tina aun con ropa y consciente creas una corriente eléctrica que retuerce cada musculo que aumenta el pulso de tu corazón hasta doler, muerdes tu antebrazo opacando los gritos y clavando profundamente el filo que te hace probar el sabor a hierro de tu sangre. Duras un largo tiempo sumergido en el agua cobriza que comienza a desbordarse, estas débil pero aun tratas de reunir fuerzas para salir, te paras frente a un espejo y vuelves a gritar es un grito desgarrador, tu mirada se vuelve roja e incendias todo lo que te rodea comenzando por ese reflejo que tanto desprecias, algunas llamas te alcanzan pero tus mismos ojos y su poder se las llevan dejando todo hecho cenizas. Empiezas a arrastrar tú lacerante cuerpo y afligida alma fuera de hay, te alejas despacio de esa privacidad, que si te hiciera su presa más seguido te mataría en menos tiempo del que imaginas.

En este primer mes has visitado la intimidad tantas veces, que hoy te tiene en cama, tu vista vacía puesta en la puerta espera la visita de mi falso fantasma, sonríes como si en verdad esa fuera yo.

No se como pero has logrado sobrevivir medio año, tu cuerpo ha recuperado su fuerza pero sigues siendo débil por dentro; otra vez en cama y tu vista en la puerta esperando esta vez algo real, la vez entrar su pelo rojo favorece su figura la atraes hacia ti ella comienza a besarte pensando que hoy será como otras noches, pero no, hoy sus ojos te parecen verdes su pelo se ve rosa, su piel es mas suave, su olor su sabor es el de una dulce cereza y hoy no solo es sexo lo que le ofreces hoy le haces el amor. Todo parecía ir bien en la última semana, ella creía que su final feliz se había cumplido, hasta esa noche en la que la realidad bajo el telón de tu fantasía revelando el cuerpo que estaba en tus brazos la boca que en verdad devorabas, y tu frustración la separo abruptamente del calor de tu cuerpo, la corriste de hay la primera y segunda vez solo la lastimaste emocionalmente gritándole que la odiabas que nunca seria ella mi remplazo, pero la tercera casi la matas a golpes de no ser por que Jügo y Suigetsu la arrebataron de tus puños y ojos carmesí. Esa misma noche saliste hecho un demonio matando a todos los que te encontrabas, incluso quisiste ir por él y arrancarle su felicidad, sin embargo el filo de tu Katana se encontró con algo más valioso, la piel descubierta de tu abdomen, y se sumergió confundiendo el rojo de la sangre ajena con el tinte de la propia; el peli naranja que hasta ese momento te había visto desmoronarte te llevo de regreso a "casa" donde él y esa chica moribunda te curaron bajo la mirada preocupada de un dientes de tiburón, por que si Naruto podía presumir de tener a Hinata tú puedes hacerlo de tener a esos tres que aun viéndote cargar con una bomba que podría alcanzarlos siguen aquí, intentando levantarte trozo a trozo.

Me acurruco en tu pecho, mis lagrimas no llegan a tocarte, ya son dos meses desde el incidente; sumergirme en tu sueño es torturarme, es pisar pedazos de vidrio con los pies descalzos es enrollarme lentamente en un alambre de púas, es llorar sangre pero lo soporto, por que esto es nada comparado con lo que tu sientes. Tus heridas ya han sanado pero tus ojos siguen cerrados, te estas aferrando a soñar no importa lo doloroso que sea, pues duele mas la realidad.

Ya pasaron otros dos meses por fin el hambre y las llagas en tu espalda te han levantado, tomas un baño de agua caliente haciendo que la carne viva de las heridas arda, evitas mirarte al espejo aun odias verte, estas por romper el cristal, cuando algo te hace razonar, es un llanto, el gimoteo de un bebe. Sales de la habitación y te topas con la pequeña figura de un pelirrojo de grandes ojos negros en brazos de su madre, ella te ve y sonríe, como se va acercando a ti tu cuerpo se va tensando, la sangre te hierve, te ofrece cargarlo y por tu mente pasa la imagen de un rubio feliz con una pequeña en brazos, tal vez te suceda lo mismo pero no, en cuanto tu piel choca con algo tan delicado tus ojos se vuelven carmesí, y lo que debería de ser un abrazo se convierte en una prisión que rompes al ínstate que su chillido resuena en tus oídos, lo sueltas, gracias a la agilidad de Jügo el cuerpo inocente no encontra un frio y duro piso. Miras la escena y te das cuenta de que estas roto y que ya no hay manera de reconstruirte.

Estamos a final de año, hace meses que te convertiste en un ermitaño dejando todo y a todos atrás, ahora solo hablas conmigo y no se quien este mas loco si tu por hablarle a la nada o yo por contestarte sabiendo que no me escuchas; has visitado varias veces el lugar de mi muerte y otras tantas a tu hijo sabes que el esta bien y solo esperas que él logre encontrar la felicidad que tu recházate de joven. Este día antes de dormir has visto a Itachi no se de que han charlado pero tú imaginación y la mía los han visto sonreír; después de esta noche no despertaras, y yo estaré esperándote por que se que tú a diferencia suya me buscaras.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora que has cerrado los ojos para nunca mas abrirlos, me iré a esperarte a ese lugar donde el infierno comenzó. En el camino a mi cabeza llegan memorias, dolorosas y escabrosas imágenes que me hacen enterrarme las uñas intentando difuminarlas.

Estoy de pie donde di mi ultimo suspiro, donde mire sus ojos azules y donde sentí tu mano por ultima vez; me dejo caer y comienzo a llorar, me siento tan culpable tan desgraciada tan indigna de todo lo que ustedes sintieron por mi.

Cierro los ojos y el pasado se hace presente; se supone que la guerra había terminado todos estábamos cansados y mal heridos, por un momento creí que la felicidad por fin nos alcanzaría a los tres que todo volvería a ser como en un principio, pero no, ni tu ni él estaban listos, Naruto se aferro a tu posible regreso y tu te aprisionaste a una vacía venganza yo solo podía ver como entre golpes y sangre juraban que tenían la razón, uno pidiendo olvido y otro alegando cobardía, intente interferir pero la debilidad de mi voz no llegaba a sus oídos y me vi otra vez llorando, me odie con tantas fuerza, odie ser siempre el eslabón frágil el mal tercio de una relación enfermiza, no se como pero no me importo, no podía permitirles seguir luchando entre si dejándome a un lado, como si mis sentimientos no importaran, como si yo nunca hubiera existido; trataba de ser realista de explicarle a Naruto que no te necesitaba que me tenia a mi, de demostrarte que había cambiado que era lo suficiente valiosa como para que volvieras, pero sus gritos eran la única respuesta a mi cariño, querían que me alejara argumentando que eso era cosa de dos, una lucha sin ganador. Y lo comprendí ese debía de ser el final para alguno, sonreí, por dentro sabia que ninguno de ustedes seria lo suficientemente cobarde como para rendirse pero tampoco serian lo suficientemente valientes como para vencer y esta seria una lucha que acabaría con la vida de ambos y eso no lo podía permitir, así que reuní todas mis fuerzas cerré los ojos, calcule el momento adecuado, ese instante donde los dos finalmente acabarían todo dejándome sola y fue sola que me lance al choque entre dos mundos, sentí mi sangre fluir por todos lados, mi cuerpo ardió por los dos golpes dados con el corazón, dos golpes que ninguno pudo detener, dos golpes que dieron en el blanco tú mano topando con mi espalda la suya con mi pecho ambas llegando a un encuentro en lo mas profundo de mi ser, note sus ojos tristes una mueca de su propio dolor y sentí como tu presencia retrocedió, caí en sus brazos ya no sentía nada, vi tu sombra acercarse el grito que te alejaras pero mi dedos no dejaron de rozar tu cálida piel, supe que era el final ya no habría mas peleas entre ustedes dos, finalmente comprenderían que el pasado era pasado y solo le quedaría el presente, antes de rendirme susurre que le amaba, él sonrió y me pego a su pecho, un ultimo suspiro y mi cuerpo se convirtió en una masa inerte.

Desperté en un campo blanco mi cabeza sabia que camino seguir, sabia que por fin encontraría paz pero mi corazón no quería eso, mi corazón me pedía a gritos volver y así fue como me convertí en un fantasma, en su demonio de la guarda, lo vi caer cada vez mas profundo en la soledad, lo vi volverse unas sombra del Naruto del que me enamore hasta que llego la nueva luz de su vida; ese mismo día decidí venir a ti y comprender que tu antigua oscuridad era un faro en comparación a la penumbra en que vivías, te acompañe en la sangre y en el dolor te acompañe hasta que dejaste de respirar, y hoy estoy aquí esperando tu llegada.

Te veo venir, se que eres tú y mis ojos vuelven a llorar, me miras suspiras y me recibes en tus brazos, me arropas en tu pecho dejas que me desahogue, besas mi frente y limpias el agua que cae por mis mejillas sonríes de lado como cuando de niños, me dices que ya todo esta bien, que perdone tus acciones pasadas te callo con un beso y prometemos nuca mas alejarnos, pruebo la frialdad de tu piel y algo dentro de mi vuelve a nacer, sonrió, se que nunca mas volveré a estar sola, que deje de ser un demonio de la guarda para ser solo un demonio en compañía de otro; desde ese día que somos un par de demonios que ven de lejos la felicidad de aquel que nos complementa.

Esperamos pacientemente la caída del último de nosotros, mientras aguardamos compartimos nuestros silencios y mas oscuros secretos, asechadores de día y amantes de noche, es esta ultima la que mas disfrutamos por que ya no hay mascaras no hay reglas ni prejuicios, nos mostramos tal cual, juntamos nuestros fríos cuerpos y hacemos arder los corazones.

Estamos al pie de su cama, luce viejo y cansado aun sonríe pero solo lo hace por complacer a las dos mujeres que lo ven triste; tu y yo sabemos que son sus últimos momentos incluso él lo sabe. Me preguntas que será de él, si vendrá a buscarnos si nos volverá a ver, yo solo se que mañana su luz se extinguirá que recorrerá el camino que se nos presento a los dos y será él el que decida si seguir a delante o detenerse para voltear a tras.

Somos puntuales, presenciamos su ultimo respiro; ellas lloran toda la aldea le llora, nosotros solo reímos hemos perdido nuestro ultimo lazo con la vida, solo nos queda vagar entre los vivos sin llegar jamás a tocar tierra de muertos, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro eso debería ser suficiente. Recorremos las calles de la aldea por ultima vez, después de hoy nos dedicaremos a viajar con el viento a descansar entre nubes a amar nuestra soledad compartida; atravesamos la puerta, quiero voltear esperando encontrarlo pero siento tus dedos entrelazarse a los míos comprendo que también tienes miedo de decirle adiós, apenas avanzamos unos metros cuando la cálida brisa nos avisa que él esta hay, alzamos la mirada y sus ojos brillan sonríe como en el pasado; lloro en silencio, se acerca toma mi barbilla, mis nublados ojos chocan con el azul de los suyos grito que lo extrañe que es un idiota por hacerme un ser cruel, me calma con sus labios un beso que llena de calor cada parte de mi, siento como tu mano pierde fuerza estas apunto de soltarme pero no lo permito te sujeto con fuerzas me separo de él y te comparto su calor, nuestras miradas se cruzan y soltamos una risa nerviosa una risa de felicidad.

Ese día descubrimos que el destino siempre planeo que las cosas pasaran así, que nos hiso caer para poder descubrir que no hay amor que se disfrute mas que el que se merece después de sufrir por el.

Sasuke se vuelve mi luna, mi luz en la oscuridad de la noche y Naruto es mi sol, mi guía durante el día, y yo me convierto en su cielo, ese cielo que los une, que les dio la libertad que necesitaban que los espera, que vive con ellos, ese cielo que los ama.


End file.
